1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an electronic device, and particularly, to a wireless charging apparatus and system.
2. Background of the Invention
As portability is required more and more for various electronic devices belonging to users, importance of battery efficiency is gradually increasing. Accordingly, various approaches to make the battery highly efficient have been introduced. However, further progress in battery charging has not been made in spite of those approaches or attempts for enhancement of the battery efficiency.
Especially, in order to charge different electronic devices, power adaptors suitable for the respective electronic devices should be individually provided, which causes users to feel inconvenient. Many researches for wireless charging of electronic devices have been in progress in recent time. The wireless charging is an innovative energy transfer concept, capable of transferring energy in an electromagnetic manner without a line for charging.